Clubbing
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare spots Eli in a club and is nervous to go up to him. Alli introduces them and Clare doesnt go back home that night
1. Chapter 1

"Go up to him."

"I cant, that's embarrassing."

"Clare, you think he's cute, go talk to him." Alli tried to convince.

"But what about you?"

"I'm gonna go over to the guy over there, I just don't wanna leave you alone."

"Okay…."

"Are you gonna go over?"

Clare bit her lip and stared at the guy with jade green eyes, jet black hair and his black wardrobe sitting at the bar.

"Come, I'll introduce."

"No Alli-no" She said as Alli dragged Clare over to the guy she had her eyes on.

"Hello." The boy turned around and faced the two girls.

"Hi."

"I'm Alli, this is my friend Clare, she wanted to talk to you. Okay, I'm gonna go now." Alli said speeding away. Clare looked at her shoes awkwardly blushing a deep red.

"Were you nervous to talk to me?" He asked.

She looked up to him and looked back down at her shoes.

He tilted her head up so she can look at him, "I'm Eli."

"Clare." She softly responded.

"Are you still nervous or something?"

She innocently nodded her head.

"Don't be. Do you wanna dance or something?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Eli took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You're okay?" He asked.

She nodded as she faced him.

"Do you know how to dance like this?"

"I think but I probably won't be really good." Eli smirked and turned her around. He softly gripped her hips and guided her movements.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear which caused Clare to shiver.

As the song came to an end, Eli turned her around to face him, "You're really good at it."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"17, you?"

"18." He began to leave kisses on her cheek as he made his way to her ear, "Have you ever hooked up with someone before?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"You never had sex at all?" He questioned.

"Once."

"Do you want to again?" He asked looking down at her.

"Okay."

"Stop being so shy, you're so sexy." He whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip and nodded. Eli interlaced their hands as they made their way out of the club. Clare saw Alli on her way out and Alli winked at her.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked.

"To my house or we can just have sex in there if you want."

"No your house is fine." She smiled.

They hopped in Eli's car and made their way to his house.

"Do you….have sex with a lot of girls?"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna catch a STD or something."

"I don't have any and I haven't slept with that many."

"How many exactly?"

"Like 5."

"And you were safe right?"

Eli nodded, "Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you sure you wanna do this, you still seem nervous."

"I just never had sex with a stranger before but you're really hot so…" She smiled.

Eli smirked at her, "So are you."

They finally arrived in his house and Eli led her inside. He walked her up to his room and closed the door behind them.

"You live by yourself?"

Eli shook his head, "With a roommate but he went out."

Clare nodded and innocently bit her lip waiting for him to do something. He walked up to her, cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a kiss. She was a bit hesitant but returned it. His tongue glided in her mouth and she tasted alcohol but it didn't bother her. He backed her up to the bed and hovered on top of her. He smashed his lips to hers again and didn't waste any time in playing with her tongue.

He tugged at her shirt and she sat up, pulling it fully off her head. He unclasped the bra and discarded it to the floor.

"You're breasts are so fuckin perfect." He whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. He sucked on her collar bone leaving a hickey and trailed kisses down to the valley of her breast. He took her breast in his mouth and made eye contact with her as he sucked her flesh. She looked down at him and tugged at his hair. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before giving it another suck. She gave the same treatment to her other breast and began trailing kisses down her stomach. He reached the waistband of her skirt and tugged at it.

"Can you take your clothes off first?" She asked. He threw his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He tugged his fingers behind her skirt and pulled it down. He hovered on top of her and captured her lips in a kiss again. As Clare ran her fingers down his chest, she stuck her hand behind his boxers and began to softly touch him.

She pulled back from the kiss, "Does it feel good? Am I doing it right?" She softly asked.

"Perfect." He said before taking her in for another kiss. Eli began to rub his fingers over her panties which caused her to moan. She pulled back from the kiss and tugged at his pants and boxers. Eli pulled them off and Clare's eyes widened.

"Like what you see?" Eli asked looking down at her.

"I-uh." She couldn't get words out and simply nodded.

"Was your ex this big?" He whispered in her ear.

"No, you're really big." Eli smirked and gave her a kiss and tugged at her panties. He rejected them with the rest of the clothes and retrieved a condom from the nightstand. He slipped it on and hovered over her. He turned the lamp off and pulled the blanket up over his waist. He began to rub himself against her as they stared at each other.

"You ready?" He asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. Eli rubbed against her some more and pushed in her.

She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Your dick is so damn big." She groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and tugged at her hair. Eli gripped her hips and grinded inside her as his face was nuzzled in her neck, "Your pussy feels so good."

"Faster Eli." She said tugging at his ear. He hovered over her and thrusted himself deeper in her.

"Ahh, Fuck." She moaned and arched her back.

Eli slowly moved in her watching as his length move in and out of her. She sat up a bit her legs still wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to her. She sucked on his lip as she heavily breathed on his lips, "Why are you so damn big?" She groaned.

"You can't take it?"

"I can. AHHH." She yelled as he hit her spot. She fell back on the bed and began tugging at her nipple. Eli moved faster as Clare chest heaved up and down as she grew closer.

"Eli….DEEPER."

"It's gonna hurt." He warned.

"I don't care, please." He held her hips and pushed fully in her.

"Oh my-FUCK." She yelled.

He stayed there positioned in her. He slowly grinded himself in her as she tried to take in the size of him inside of her.

"You're so close." He said as he began thrusting at a face pace again. She bit her lip and her head fell back.

Eli tried to hold out as long as he can but he let go and Clare still had yet to release. He pulled out her and she questioned him. He moved down to her center and latched his mouth on to her.

"Ohh!" She let out. She sat fully up as Eli swirled his tongue inside of her. She looked down at him in between her legs and tugged at his hair. She soon released and Eli licked up her cum from her inner thighs.

She fell back on the bed as Eli disposed of the condom and lied down next to her.

She turned his face to hers and smashed her lips to his. As she pulled back she smiled and cuddled in his chest.

**XXXX**

Clare woke up early at about 11 and saw Eli lying down next to her.

She eased her way out of the bed and got up. She didn't want to put her party clothes back on and looked through Eli's drawer for clothes. She pulled out sweats and a shirt and slipped them on.

"You leaving?" He questioned.

She turned back to him and nodded. She tied her hair back and grabbed her bag full of clothes. Eli got up, put on his boxers and walked her downstairs.

"Can I get your number?" She shyly asked.

Eli smirked, " I was good huh?"

She blushed and nodded, "Really good."

Eli smirked and told her his number and she dialed the number in her phone.

"I'll see you later." She said as she waved at him and began walking away when he pulled her back. He captured her lips in a kiss and she happily responded. He massaged her butt as he made out with her. She soon pulled back, "Bye Eli."

He winked as she walked away with a blush.

**MIGHT BE A TWO OR THREE SHOT. MIGHT UPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER IN LIKE A HOUR IF I GET REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare made her way to Eli's house. She had been staying with Alli for the week since her parents were out of town. Ms. Bhandari let her in and she walked up to Alli's room.

"You're back finally." Alli said closing her laptop. "How'd last night go?"

"Well we hooked up."

"Clare, you're kidding." Clare shook her head and sat on the bed.

"What do you mean hooked up? Like make out or oral?"

"More than both of those."

"Oh my god, you guys had sex?"

Clare bit her lip and nodded, "And he was really good at it."

Alli squealed at her friend, "This is so exciting, see you never would haveif I didn't introduce you."

"Well thank you, what about you and the guy you were with?"

"His name is Drew and we orally did it, not sex all the way."

Clare nodded and looked down at her fingers and was daydreaming.

"You're daydreaming about him aren't you?" Alli interrupted.

"What? Oh-no. I'm just-"

"Do you actually like him?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders, "He's really nice and cute and I mean he's really big, like I mean-Alli, I honestly can't explain how big he was."

"I get the point, he's huge." Alli laughed. "Did you at least get his number?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanna go back over there tonight, but I don't wanna seem too pushy or something."

"Call late at night like at 1 and if he isn't doing anything, ask him if he's up for it again."

Clare nodded, "What if he says no though?"

"Then he says no but I doubt any guy is gonna turn down sex." Clare nodded and went to go take a shower.

**XXXX**

"I'm not ready." Clare said holding her phone.

"Clare, its 1:15, how long are you gonna wait?"

"What if he's sleep?"

"But what if he isn't? Clare, just call. If you really wanna be with him again, then call him."

Clare sighed and dialed his number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eli."

"Who's this?"

"Clare."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Uhm are you doing anything right now?"

"Not exactly, its 1 in the morning. What would I be doing?"

"Do you-I mean, can I come over again?" She shyly asked. Clare impatiently waited for an answer.

"Sure, if you want."

"Okay, um I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Alright." She hung up and squealed.

"Yees!" Clare said jumping on the bed. Alli laughed at her friend and started looking through Clare's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked.

"You need to figure out what you're gonna wear."

"I can just wear a dress."

"Clare, you're going to his house not to a club. The clothes are coming right off." Clare nodded as Alli continued to look through her draw.

"Here." Alli said.

She held up her short black shorts that were literally about 5 inches long. Clare looked at the deep blue spaghetti strap.

"I'm gonna look like a slut."

"Just put it on." Alli said. Clare sighed and took off her previous clothes.

"He left you so many hickeys." Alli pointed out.

"I know. "Clare said smugly and put on the shorts and spaghetti strap.

"Oh no, I look like a whore."

"Clare, you want him to want you."

"He already does, he said I can come over."

"Clare, just wear it."

"My butt and breasts are just like hanging out." Clare said looking in the mirror.

"And he's gonna get horny the second he looks at you."

Clare tightened the strap and it pushed her breasts up making them look bigger. She slipped on her blue Toms and grabbed a bag of clothes.

"How am I gonna get pass your parents?"

"They're sleep, I'm gonna see if Sav can drive, c'mon." Alli said walking downstairs with Clare following.

"Sav." He looked away from the TV and took in Clare's wardrobe, "Uhm wow."

"Stop checking out my friend, look do you think you can drive her to someone's house?"

"How far is it?" Alli turned to Clare considering she didn't know.

"Like 20 minutes."

"Sure." All 3 hopped in his car.

"Um Clare, why exactly are you dressed like that?"

"I-uhm, just gonna go see this guy." Sav nodded as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Are you nervous?" Alli turned back to Clare.

"A little bit but I'll be fine."

"Tie your hair up." Clare did what she said.

"Am I good?"

"Yep. Good luck." Clare smiled, thanked Sav and walked to Eli's door and knocked. She patiently waited and he soon opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw her, "Damn." He said licking his lips.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "You like it?"

Eli pulled her in, dropped her bag and slammed her back against the wall.

"I want you so fucking bad." He whispered against her lips as he took her lips in a kiss. He brought his hands to her thighs and picked her up. She felt his erection rubbing against her and moaned loudly.

"Eli, upstairs." She choked out. He carried her and walked up to his room, dropping her on the bed.

"You might as well have just come here naked." She giggled as she pulled him down on top of her. He tugged at her tank top and took the shirt off along with her bra. He tugged down her shorts and her panties.

"Someone's in a rush."

"You look so sexy and my dick is throbbing." Clare laughed and took off his shirt. She tugged at his boxers and threw them on the floor. Eli stood her up, "What are you doing?"

"We're doing it standing up."

"Are you serious?" She asked with widened eyes.

He nodded and grabbed a condom from his stand and slipped it on. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're gonna do this, okay? And if you get too tired, I will." Clare nodded as Eli pushed in her.

"Oh!" She moaned. She looked at him as she began to move up and down on top of him.

Eli looked up to her and sucked on her lip. He sucked on her tongue and squeezed her butt.

She moved faster on top of him as she whimpered constantly.

Clare began scratching at Eli's back causing him to moan. Eli began working with her and thrusted his hips up to meet her movements.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Fuck yes, faster!" She let out.

Eli smirked and pushed deeper and moved faster, bruising her insides.

"AHH! ELI" She yelled as her head fell back. She gripped the back of his head and pushed him down to her breasts. He happily took her breast in his mouth as she continued to move.

"Dammit." She gripped his hair as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Cum on my dick Clare." She moved faster on top of his length and shut her eyes closed.

"Look at me."

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Clare, look at me." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gripped his neck and bit her inner lip.

"You're so damn beautiful." He said biting her lip.

"I'm so close." She whispered. He thrusted deeper as she continued to let out constant whimpers.

"Eli, Oh Eli!"

"FUCK!" She yelled as he let go on him and he released soon after. He rode out their orgasms and pulled out of her. She whimpered and they crawled under the bed.

Clare cuddled with Eli, her back against his front. He began grinding himself against her butt. She whimpered and turned to him.

They pulled the covers over their heads and began to make out. Clare trailed her hands down his stomach and squeezed his length.

They heard the door opened and looked up, "Hey dude." The roommate said.

"Hi." Eli said.

"You gotta girl?" He questioned. Eli nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll knock on the couch." The guy grabbed his pajamas from his drawer and walked out. Eli pulled the blankets back over their heads and began to kiss again.

"Eli…" Clare softly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still gonna get girls and sleep with them?"

"Uhm I wasn't planning on stopping, why?"

"I really want to keep doing this."

"We still can."

"But I don't want you to sleep with other girls."

Eli looked down at her weirdly, "You're not my girlfriend, you can't tell me to stop sleeping with girls."

"Don't you wanna keep sleeping with me?"

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean I can't have sex with someone else."

Clare hesitantly nodded, "Fine."

"Do you like me or something?"

"Uh-no I don't, I just-just don't worry about it. Im gonna go."

"Now? It's like 4am, you're not going home by yourself."

"I can deal, I'm fine."

"Are you mad?"

She shook her head and got up from the bed to get her bag. As she looked through the bag, Eli walked up behind her and pressed his length against the back of her.

"You like me." He pointed out.

"I-I don't." She stuttered.

"Alright. Then if you walk out of here, we're not doing this again." He said rubbing himself against her ass. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to him.

"So you don't want to stop either evidently."

"I told you I didn't." Eli defended. "I still wanna sleep with you, does it bother you that I'm gonna sleep with other girls too?"

She looked down and nodded, "I feel like I'm not pleasing you enough."

Eli laughed, "You please me just enough , you're amazing. Don't worry about that."

"So its official, we could keep this going?" She questioned. Eli smirked and picked her up as they hopped in bed, going into another round.

**EH, HOW WAS IT? WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW. MINDY AND LUKE ARE COMING TO THE CITY TOMORROW. PRETTY EXCITED (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRUNK CLARE IS DRUNK THEREFORE SHE IS OOC**

"Ready?" Alli asked.

"Yeah." Clare said.

"Is Eli meeting you there?"

Clare blushed and nodded, "Do I look sexy enough?"

"Psht do you? Do you not see all the skin you're showing?"

Clare blushed and looked in the mirror, "I think I look good." She said smugly, looking at her strapless black dress that ended right below her butt. Her hair was pushed up in a messy bun and she had a necklace on so she didn't look so dull.

"And every guy will look at you."

"But only Eli can have me."

Alli playfully rolled her eyes and they made their way to the club.

**XXXXXX**

"I don't think he's here yet." Clare said loudly over the music, she was already getting drunk by chugging down drinks.

"Let's dance then." Alli dragged Clare to the middle of the dance floor. They began dancing all around and Clare pressed her butt against Alli's front.

She gripped Allis' neck and grinded against her until someone pulled her away. She looked and realized it was Eli and smiled up at him.

"You're grinding with your friend?" Eli asked.

Clare shrugged.

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little, I was waiting for you." She giggled against his lip. He tugged her hand and went to Alli, "Is Clare drunk?"

Alli nodded as she danced with a guy. Eli and Clare moved to the side of the club and he pressed against her.

"Did you miss me? " He whispered in her ear. She nodded and trailed her hands down her chest and squeezed his length.

"You look so damn sexy." He whispered against her lips.

Eli turned her around so she can grind on him. He gripped her hips and she moved against him. Considering she was drunk, she was being brave and grinded harder against him.

"You're so sexy. "She whispered in his ear as she gripped his neck. "I wanna fuck you so bad."

"You're gonna be embarrassed in the morning when you realize you were talking to me like this."

"I want your cock in my mouth."

"Let's go to my house then."

She shook her head and unbuttoned her pants. She pulled his length out and Eli questioned her, "Here?"

She bit her lip as she got on her knees. She rubbed his length and took it in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as Eli gazed down at her with half lidded eyes. His head fell back and he gripped her hair.

"WOOOHO!" Eli heard people chanting. He looked around and realized a couple of people were staring.

"SUCK THAT COCK, SUCK THAT COCK!" People started chanting. Eli smirked and looked down at Clare. She looked up to him with a smirk on her face and sucked him as fast as she could manage.

"Damn." He gripped her head and pushed his length deeper in her mouth.

"SUCK IT! SUCK IT!" Clare listened to the chants and smiled to herself. She continued to suck Eli until she felt him coming close. She stroked and sucked on his dick until he let go in her mouth. She heard cheers behind and turned to the crowd. She put his length back in his boxers; she smiled and smashed her lips to his. Eli gripped her hips and played with her tongue.

Clare felt someone pulling on her arm and pulled back and turned around.

She saw a guy standing there, "Can I help you?"

"Are you giving them out for free?" The guy asked.

"What?"

"You want to help me get off?"

Clare rolled her eyes and smashed her lips to Eli's again and she felt the guy touching her again.

"Can you stop?" She asked.

"Just give me what I want."

"Leave her alone." Eli butted in, gripping Clare's waist.

"You already got what you want, how about sharing?"

"She's not some prostitute, she's mine."

The guy looked at Clare and she nodded. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

She turned back to Eli, "I'm yours?"

Eli shrugged, "If you want to be."

She licked her lips, "As in boyfriend, girlfriend?" And Eli nodded again.

She smiled and nodded. She gripped his face and captured his lips in a kiss. She bit his lip and sucked on his tongue. They continued to make out for a while until Clare pulled back.

"Does this mean no random hook ups?"

Eli nodded, "I'll stop, promise."

Clare smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "Ready to have our first sex as a couple?" She whispered against his lip.

Eli smirked and tugged her hand as they walked out of the club.

**THE END.**


End file.
